The inventive concept relates to a resistive memory device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device including a multi-level cell, a resistive memory system, and a method of operating the resistive memory system.
According to a demand for memory devices with a high capacity and low power consumption, research into next-generation memory devices, which are non-volatile and do not require refreshing, is being conducted. The next-generation memory devices may need to have high integrity characteristics of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), non-volatile characteristics of a flash memory, and high speed characteristics of static RAM (SRAM). As the next-generation memory devices, phase change RAM (PRAM), a nano floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and resistive RAM (RRAM) are being highlighted.